


In celebration of kyrieane's 69th friend and the defeat of the Federal Defense of Marriage Amendment, I bring you fic.

by inbarati



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander break for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In celebration of kyrieane's 69th friend and the defeat of the Federal Defense of Marriage Amendment, I bring you fic.

"Damn!" said Xander, trying to wipe the sticky jelly off of his stomach. "This is what comes of you not letting me wear clothes in the house," he fumed.

"What's that, love?" Spike sauntered into the kitchen, viewing his partner's naked form with evident pleasure.

"Stop leering and get me a wet paper towel, please. I'm sticky," Xander pouted.

Spike looked at the half-made peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the counter, and grabbed the jelly. "But, Xan, strawberry is my favorite flavor," he purred, scooping out two fingers full of jelly and advancing on Xander.

Xander backed up, but soon ran into the counter. Realizing that stickiness was inevitable, he relaxed. "You're going to scrub my back when I have to get into the shower again," he informed his encroaching lover.

Spike ran his sticky fingers down his boy's chest, making patterns. He sucked, first one nipple and then the other. Xander wriggled, trying to find friction, as Spike licked from his solar plexus to his neck in one long, slow swipe. Grinning, Spike scooped some more jelly, and slowly fisted Xander's cock.  
Xander's hips bucked, and his knees buckled. Spike slowly lowered him to the kitchen floor, tossing the jelly in the general direction of the sink with a crash. Spike went headfirst down Xander's body, licking, and sucking his way down.

Xander was not going to take this lying down. Well, actually he was, but not without a fight. He grabbed Spike's hips and attempted to swallow his lover whole, succeeding in drawing a long, low groan from the man above him. His arms wrapped around his lover, he ran a teasing finger down the cleft of Spike's ass.

Not to be outdone, Spike was licking every sticky inch of his boy. Sucking the weeping tip of Xander's erection into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the head, causing the boy to moan and squirm beneath him. Probing Xander's slit with his tongue, he swallowed his cock inch by slow inch, finally encompassing his entire length.

Xander knew Spike was losing control when he pushed back at the finger playfully circling his entrance. Sucking the digit into his mouth alongside Spike, he quickly returned it, pressing into his vampire. He crooked his finger, rubbing the way Spike loved, and was rewarded. Spike bucked, coming into Xander's warm mouth. When the blonde pulled gently on his balls, he let go, groaning Spike's name into his hip.

After a few moments spent catching their collective breath, Spike got up, lifting Xander in his arms. Spike grinned at his, disheveled, sticky lover. "I do love it when you come home for lunch, pet," he chuckled, heading for the shower.


End file.
